The Day When I Called Your Name
by hngmlfy
Summary: "Lihat, hanya dengan menyebut namamu. Aku jatuh cinta lagi" -Johnny. JOHNJAE FANFICTION.


THE DAY WHEN I CALLED YOUR NAME

.

.

.

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, jadi aku tahu._

 _Kau seperti heroine dalam film yang orang-orang suka_.

Pagi itu sibuk seperti biasanya dan seperti biasanya pula Johnny duduk di kursi kosong bis yang biasa membawanya menuju sekolah. Sembari menatap paras manis pemuda yang tiga tahun ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Diliriknya tajam saat ada seorang pria asing yang menatap pemuda idamannya dengan penuh minat. Seketika saja, hal tersebut membuat emosi kecemburuannya tersulut.

" _Aku tahu jika ia menarik. Tapi dia hanya milikku_!" innernya yang tak mungkin dapat di dengar pemuda asing tadi.

Entah memang kecemburuannya amat sangat terlihat atau pemuda yang menatap incarannya itu amat sangat peka, mereka pun kini saling bertatapan.

 _Padahal aku bukan pacarmu, tapi aku cemburu_

 _Saat ini pun aku masih mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang samar._

Pemuda tadi pun hanya menatap Johnny canggung dan Johnny masih dengan tatapan tajamnya seakan ingin melaser pemuda asing tersebut dengan tatapan matanya. Dan tanpa terasa bus pun berhenti di dekat sekolah Johnny dan pemuda manis incarannya.

Johnny hanya berani turun saat pemuda berdimple itu turun duluan dengan teman temannya dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya pemuda asing tadi yang masih terheran-heran.

 _Seperti biasa, kau tersenyum untuk orang lain._

Dan Johnny pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum di belakang Jaehyun yang tengah tertawa dengan teman temannya. " _Ah, manis sekali tawanya_ " puji Johnny yang tentu saja di dalam hati.

 _Aku akan mendengarkan dirimu..._

 _(Aku belum tahu, apakah aku menyukaimu?)_

 _Karena itu, apa kau mau denganku?_

"Ah, aku meninggalkan uangku ku di kelas. Aku akan kembali Doyoung! Ten!" ucap Jaehyun buru buru meninggalkan kedua temannya saat sedang waktu istirahat. Ia sedikit berlari karena ia tahu temannya menunggu dalam kelaparan.

Sesampainya di kelas, pemuda berdimple tersebut melihat Johnny yang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, dengan tersenyum jahil, Jaehyun mendekati Johnny dan mengambil tempat disebelah mejanya, mereka lumayan dekat..

Oke, itu menurut Jaehyun saja. Mereka hanya pernah saling menyapa beberapa kali walaupun sekelas. Maka, dengan berbekal –ingin dekat dengan Johnny, Jaehyun pun memberanikan diri untuk duduk jongkok dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tepi meja dan kepala yang menyembul memperhatikan Johnny dengan seksama. Malu untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jung Jaehyun-sshi.." bagai sebuah nama yang indah Johnny mengejanya pelan pelan dengan pipi yang merona sedikit.

 _Lihat, hanya dengan mengucapkan namamu, Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu._

"Ya, ada apa?" dengan mengerjap polos dan masih memperhatikan Johnny, Jaehyun pun menjawab. Dan entah kerasukan apa, Johnny melihat Jaehyun di bawah –samping mejanya, sembari tersenyum dan dengan perlahan menyentuh pipi Jaehyun, mengelusnya pelan dengan Jaehyun yang termenung kaget.

" _Lihat, lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta._ " Ungkap Johnny lembut pada Jaehyun tanpa sadar dan membuat Jaeahyun merona dengan parah dan menunduk menyembunyikannya.

Mengerjap berkali-kali seakan sadar dari perlakuannya Johnny pun melotot kaget melihat Jaehyun "S-sejak kapan kamu-" bagai sebuah guna guna, ucapan Johnny terhenti menjadi kekagetan luar biasa.

"J-Jaehyun-sshi dengar. B-bukan itu maksudk-" dan selanjutnya Johnny pun hanya bisa menatap Jaehyun yang pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Aku membeli syal yang terlihat cocok denganmu._

Berminggu-minggu kemudian setelah adegan memalukan tersebut dan Jaehyun yang pergi meninggalkannya tak menyurutkan semangat Johnny untuk terus memberikan perhatian pada Jung Jaehyun, dimulai dari ia yang melihat rintik hujan dibalik bus yang ditumpanginya membuat pemuda jangkung tersebut mengingat Jaehyun dan terlintas dipikirannya untuk membelikan hadiah bagi sang pujaan hati.

 _Aku membelikanmu hadiah meski aku bukan pacarmu_

A _ku tidak berharap apa apa._

 _Pasti kau benci aku_

Setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia cari dan dirasa pas untuk Jaehyun, esoknya Johnny pun membawa hadiah yang sudah di bungkus tersebut dan mencari Jaehyun saat pulang sekolah.

 _Kau tidak ada di mana mana. Ah, sepertinya memang cinta tak terbalas_

Kesana kemari Johnny mencari Jaehyun dengan hasil yang nihil dan hampir putus asa. Saat itu Johnny merasa bahwa ia memang tak ada harapan untuk berbaikan bahkan jadian dengan Jaehyun. _Halah, mimpi saja kau Johnny Seo!_

 _(Kau dimana... Aku ingin sampai padamu)_

 _Selamat Tinggal_

"Akhirnya ketemu!" dengan tersenyum lega Jaehyun berlari menghampiri Johnny yang kini termenung dan tengah mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk menyerah mendapatkan Jaehyun.

Ia masih _sangat_ menyukai Jaehyun.

"Apa kau ada waktu Johnny-sshi?" dan sekali lagi, suara Jaehyun menyadarkan Johnny.

 _Lihat, hanya dengan mengucapkan namamu, Aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu._

Jaehyun pun membawa Johnny ke sebuah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dengan kolam ditengah-tengahnya.

Dengan gugup dan semburat merah lucu menghiasi pipi pemuda bermarga Jung ini membuat Johnny menahan nafas dan memberanikan diri menyodorkan bungkusan hadiah untuk sang terkasih

"Iniuntukmu!" seru Johnny cepat cepat dan menyodorkan hadiah kepada Jaehyun, menutup mata karena tidak sanggup jika harus menerima penolakan.

Jaehyun hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya dan beberapa detik kemudian setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jaehyun pun tertawa gugup namun manis memperlihatkan dimple miliknya.

Dan yang dapat Johnny lihat setelah membuka matanya hanyalah tangan Jaehyun yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak berpita biru diujungnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat pria bermarga Seo ini terpaku, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat tangan pujaan hatinya bergetar gugup.

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya, masing masing mencari bahan bagus untuk bicara namun tidak berhasil menemukannya. Hingga Johnny menghancurkan keheningan dengan membuka kotak hadiah pemberian Jaehyun dan menemukan syal rajut yang sangat indah dimata Johnny dengan kartu ucapan terselip di sana

 _"Merry Christmas"_

Johnny tersenyum tulus membaca tulisan tangan Jaehyun yang rapih tersebut dan memakai syal rajut yang Johnny simpulkan bahwa Jaehyun lah yang membuatnya.

"Kau membuat ini untukku, kan?" senyum Johnny masih terpatri di wajah tampannya

 _"Terimakasih, sudah memilihku"_ dan semburat merah telah menjalar hingga ke telinga Jaehyun.

 _Saat ini kau di tempat ini, hanya untuk diriku_

Mereka pun terlibat dalam percakapan kecil yang mengakrabkan diri mereka, Johnny semakin tersenyum senang saat Jaehyun tertawa untuknya saat ini dan mengganti syal yang dipakainya menjadi syal yang Johnny belikan.

"Ah ya! Ayo kita berfoto untuk ku upload di sosmed ku!!" seru Jaehyun heboh. "E-eh? Apa?? Tidak tidak!! Jangan Jaehyun-sshi!" seru Johnny panik saat melihat Jaehyun telah mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Johnny, Jaehyun pun tertawa geli membuat Johnny terpaku.

 _Pertama kalinya aku menarik nafas_

"Ayolah Johnny hyung..." seru Jaehyun memohon dan mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Oke, oke.. tapi pakai handphone ku saja, bagaimana?" sahut Johnny mengalah membuat Jaehyun tersenyum senang.

Johnny pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kamera, mengarahkannya pada mereka berdua. Johnny melihat pemuda manis di sampingnya ini berpose seperti kucing yang sedang menunjukkan cakarnya " _rawrr_ " samar Johnny mendengar suara seperti itu dari bibir Jaehyun, dan ia mengikutinya dengan gugup dan terkesan malu-malu, gambar pertama mereka pun terabadikan.

 _Jatuh cinta itu tidak menakutkan_

"Jaehyun-ssh-"

"Panggil Jaehyun saja juga boleh kok!"

"J-Ja-Jae-Jaehyun..."

"Ya? Ada apa?" dengan suara jahil dan wajah yang tersenyum Jaehyun menjawab panggilan Johnny.

 _Lihat, lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu._

Tanpa ada yang melihat, hanya taman bisu yang menjadi saksi kedekatan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang baru ini. Tanpa tau siapa yang memulai, mereka berpegangan tangan untuk pulang.

 _Jawabannya..._

Johnny terlihat sedang asik berbalas pesan dengan Jaehyun.

 _(send photo)_

 _Read_

 _(sent sticker)_

 _Selamat malam, Johnny hyung!_

 _Selamat malam Jaehyun_

 _Read_

 _Aku mencintaimu.. (delete)_

.

 _"Ah... besok saja akan ku nyatakan padanya"_ monolog Johnny sembari tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata menjemput mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Yash, I'm back with another JohnJae story! and yes this is songfict dari lagu HoneyWorks ft. Kaji Yuuki yang berjudul sama dengan judulnya fanfict ini. Err... yeah, ini masih gaje juga i guess? ok, mind to review reader-nim?


End file.
